Without you
by RS15
Summary: Remus facing his fate without his Siri. My first! Songfic; We belong together by Mariah Carey.


He lay on his bed and face to his side so he was facing a picture of him and his fiancé. The love of his life, he love the person so much it hurts. The thoughts of him and his soul-mate overwhelmed him and was too much to handle it alone.

But the only one that could help.. to ease his aching heart.. died…

He tried not to cry as he reached the frame and thumbed the outline of his love's face..He swallowed the thick lump in his throats as tears welling up his amber eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the battle, the time he lost his only happiness in his cursed llife.

If only he was not too busy defending himself against a death eater, maybe he could conjoure a shielding spell for his soul-mate. Maybe, maybe his partner would still be here, holding him while rubbing circles behind his back and murmuring soothing loving words, telling him that they will make it through the war, that they will make a proper family and being Harry's adopted parents. But his lover never fulfill the promise..

Once again he was escaped from his grasp..

His silent cries, begging him to come back in his embrace, tears flowing down his cheeks.. he knew it was useless, his lover couldn't hear him anyway.. His thought yet drifted again to another memory of spending his time with his lover.

On every weekends they would be found on their king-sized bed, legs tangled with one another's while cuddling each other too afraid that the one will disappear, enjoying each other warmth. While his lover took his nap after a mind-blowing love making, he would be up cleaning the mess. Sometimes, he would just sit there watching his lover face, he tucked his partner's hair behind his lover's ear and would whisper I love you.

_'I love you too silly wolf'_ he missed his lover, he longed to hear those three words from his lips, those playful prank they pull on one another though their age protest them to do so.

But sometimes, he would make dinner and called out his fiancé that dinner was ready, his fiancé would jumped out of bed and ran downstair and eat grinned sheepishly whenever his lover do that. But he never get tired of his lover's attitude..

He shook himself from his thoughts spending time with his other half. He stood up and walked to the window from the outside he starred at the moon. _Tomorrow will be a painful night _he told himself, he can survive without Wolfsbane but padfoot? No, never..

* * *

The next day, he started his usual routine, and cooked breakfast for him and his partner.

''Siri!'' he shouted out his lover's name, his lover, Siri, however did not reply, so he shrugged and ate his breakfast alone.

After 10 minutes past, he started to get uncomfortable, he called his Siri again and again. He ran upstair while calling his lover, he reached to their bedroom, he stopped his track as he entered their room, he remembered that his lover left him for good, he slid down the back of the door.

Curled up, in a circle he let a sobs.. he stayed like that until evening.. he didn't care about the mess he made in the morning he let it unwashed, he could do that some other time.

He cast a locking and silence spell on every corner at Grimmauld Place, he swallowed the lump in his throats and locked himself in a basement.

Remus silent cries grew worse, as his body twisted and expanding to change into werewolf form.. he let an ear perching howl, that only inside the house could here and only himself, usually his mate would lick him off to ease the pain but now it is not here anymore. The wolf sense that it's mate scent were not here, he crashed everything surround him just want to know where his mate was hiding.

As the transformation ended, Remus laied in the middle of the room curled into a ball, shaking slightly, body covered in blood, new scars can be seen on his chest, new purple-ing bruises, but it was worth it he told himself anything to follow his lover. But he was still breathing.. but he was unconscious..

* * *

The next day, he felt numb, unable to move from his current place so he stayed like that until he gain his energy to move his limbs.. He needed his Sirius, his Padfoot to his Moony, his lover, his soul-mate, his bestfriend, his fiancé, his other half.

Sirius is part of his life, after all..

The smell of his skin linger on him, he probably with Lily and James now.. Making pranks while Lily scolding their immature behavior. Yet he is here, alone.. He always feels as though his lips on his, his fingers intertwined with Sirius's. ''I miss you silly mutt.'' He whispered smiling slightly to himself, ''I miss you..'' tears rolled down his check when there were no reply at all to his word..

Cause baby when you left,

I lost a part of me,

Come back baby,

Cause we belong together..

_''Remus,_

_I want you to know that I will always love you._

_When my time comes, I want you to find your happiness,_

_Someone that would take care of you after your transformation,_

_Love you like I do, play chest like we usually do,_

_I don't want to see you being un happy..It hurts 'cause I can't be there for you.._

_When its your time come, I'll be the one who'll greet you there_

_Your one and only,_

_Padfoot.''_


End file.
